sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Abyss
Abyss ist ein ehemals bei RAW, Smackdown und Backlash aktiver Wrestler und gilt als einer der erfolgreichsten Wrestler der SAW-Historie. So ist er, neben John Cena, der einzige Wrestler, der den SAW Heavyweight Title, den World Heavyweight Title und den SAW World Heavyweight Title gewinnen konnte. Abyss ist außerdem der einzige zweifache King of the Ring-Sieger. Gemanagt wurde er fast immer von James Mitchell. Er war die zentrale Figur sowohl der Heaven's Fallen Children als auch des Dungeons. Biographie Debütjahr Abyss debütierte bei Smackdowns allererster Show, ArmAgeddon 2006, im blauen Brand. Dort kämpfte er zusammen mit Bam Bam Bigelow gegen die Hardys um die SAW Tag Team Titles, doch die Hardys setzten sich durch. In den folgenden Wochen fiel Abyss lediglich, durch unangebrachte Besuche bei General Manager AfRotaker auf, zeigte jedoch keinerlei Leistung. Da auch Bam Bam Bigelow und der Undertaker, alle gespielt von Kurrgan, ähnliche "Karrieren" hatten, dennoch aber hohe Ansprüche stellten, reichte es dem GM, und er steckte sie in ein 3-Way Loser leaves Kurrgan Match bei No Way Out. Dort konnte Abyss den Undertaker pinnen, woraufhin der nicht mehr von Kurrgan gespielt werden durfte. In den folgenden Monaten lieferte sich Abyss halbgare Fehden mit Jeff Hardy, Sabu und Eddie Guerrero, die er immerhin allesamt bei verschiedenen Pay Per Views besiegen konnte. Dadurch wurde er bei der Survivor Series Teil des ersten 5-Man Special Survival Matchs, dessen Sieger einen Title Shot bekommen sollte. Abyss musste sich nach einer starken Leistung allerdings Mark Henry geschlagen geben. Fehde gegen Batista Um den Jahreswechsel begann Abyss schließlich eine Fehde gegen Batista, durch die die Karrieren der beiden steil nach oben schnellen sollten. Wie sich im Lauf der Fehde heraus stellen sollte, spendete Batista Abyss vor vielen Jahren eine Niere, da das Monster ansonsten gestorben wäre. Abyss selbst hatte diesen Tod aufgrund seiner starken Schmerzen allerdings herbei gesehnt und sah seit diesem Zeitpunkt Batista als Todfeind. Auf der Road to WrestleMania bekriegten sich die beiden immer wieder, was unter Anderem zu einer schwerwiegenden Verletzung von Batista und einer wochenlangen Suspendierung von Abyss führte. Schließlich konnte Abyss mit einem Sieg in einem Hardcore Match bei WrestleMania 2 auch diese Fehde für sich entscheiden, wenngleich Batista aufgrund seiner Verletzung stark beeinträchtigt war. Draft zu RAW Nach WrestleMania wurde Abyss zu RAW gedraftet, wo er sich sofort mit Super Dragon anlegte. Im Zuge dieser intensiven Fehde spielte Abyss mit Hilfe seines Managers "Father" James Mitchell dem Dragon des Öfteren übel mit. Dies gipfelte darin, dass der Dragon angezündet wurde und deswegen längere Zeit pausieren musste. Nachdem Abyss seinen Erzrivalen bei Backlash besiegen konnte, setzte sich der Dragon beim SummerSlam im Zug seines Comebacks durch. Während der Abwesenheit des verletzten Super Dragon tat sich Abyss kurzfristig mit einem anderen Schützling von James Mitchell, nämlich Jeff Hardy, zusammen; die beiden fehdeten gegen Christopher Daniels. Zu einem Tag Team Match bei Vengeance holte sich dieser Kofi Kingston als Partner, doch Abyss und Hardy setzten sich durch. Dies führte im Anschluss dazu, dass auch Christopher Daniels sich Mitchell anschloss, womit der Grundstein für die Heaven's Fallen Children gelegt wurde Erster Main Event-Run Durch die starke Fehde gegen Super Dragon und die beiden PPV-Siege, gestärkt von James Mitchell und den Children, bekam Abyss ein Match um den SAW Heavyweight Title beim Cyber Sunday 2008. Dort konnte er überraschend den als unbesiegbar geltenden Goldberg besiegen und sich somit erstmals Titelgold bei SAW holen. Allerdings währte diese Regentschaft nicht lange: Schon beim nächten PPV, der Survivor Series, konnte Goldberg den Titel in der Elimination Chamber zurück gewinnen. Da direkt danach Van Dam seinen Money in the Bank-Koffer einlöste und Goldberg den Gürtel sofort wieder abnahm, kam es bei New Year's Revolution 2009 zu einem 3-Way Match der drei. Dort holte Goldberg sich den Titel wieder, wodurch Abyss fürs Erste aus dem Main Event verdrängt wurde. King of the Ring Danach fehdete Abyss gegen Steve Austin, der sich inzwischen mit den Heaven's Fallen Children angelegt hatte und ein Stable-Mitglied nach dem Anderen abfertigte. Diese Fehde gipfelte in einem Steel Cage Tag Team Match beim Saturday Night's Main Event #5, wo Abyss zusammen mit Kane gegen Shawn Michaels und eben Steve Austin das Nachsehen hatte. Auch ein Singles Match bei Backlash verlor Abyss gegen die Klapperschlange. Nachdem sich das Monster auch im von General Manager Hells Guardian initiierten Champions Race Mr. Kennedy geschlagen geben musste, drohte Abyss bereits, immer weiter in den Cards zu sinken. Doch dann qualifizierte er sich erfolgreich für den King of the Ring, und konnte das Turnier nach Siegen gegen Super Dragon, George Hackenschmidt und Mark Henry sogar gewinnen. Fehde gegen Goldberg Bei Vengeance beendete Abyss eine alte Auseinandersetzung mit Eddie Guerrero erfolgreich, und bekam danach beim SummerSlam erneut einen Title Shot; abermals sollte es gegen Champion Goldberg gehen. Der hatte bei seinem Titelgewinn Anfang des Jahres bekannt gegeben, dass er bei einem Titelverlust seine Karriere beenden würde, und wurde aufgrund der Niederlage gegen Abyss ein Jahr zuvor zunehmend nervös. So verschwand wenige Wochen vor dem SummerSlam plötzlich der Titelgürtel. Goldberg beschuldigte Abyss und James Mitchell, den Gürtel gestohlen zu haben und argumentierte, dass er ihn nun auch nicht mehr verteidigen könne. Doch als General Manager Hells Guardian bekannt gab, dass Goldberg den Titel auch ohne physischen Gürtel verteidigen müsste, tauchte er plötzlich wieder auf. Goldbergs Sorgen waren jedoch unberechtigt, denn Abyss verlor das Match beim SummerSlam und wurde damit der erste King of the Ring-Sieger, der seinen Turniersieg nicht in einen Titelgewinn ummünzen konnte - vorerst. Finale bei RAW Durch diese Niederlage fiel Abyss in der Gunst seines Managers James Mitchell. Dieser griff auf eine Alternative bei den Heaven's Fallen Children zurück und schickte Kane in den Main Event. Gleichzeitig wandte sich Abyss von Mitchell und den Children ab, da er glaubte, in Eddie Guerrero einen echten Freund gefunden zu haben. Dieser täuschte eine Verletzung vor, um Abyss für ihn um die Qualifikation zur Elimination Chamber bei der Survivor Series antreten zu lassen. Abyss gewann das Match, doch Eddie wollte seinen Platz einnehmen. Dies führte dazu, dass Abyss sich nun gegen Guerrero stellte, da er verstand, dass dieser ihn nur benutzt hatte. Somit trat Abyss in der Chamber bei der Survivor Series 2009 an und konnte diese tatsächlich für sich entscheiden. Damit gewann Abyss nicht nur den SAW Heavyweight Title zum zweiten Mal, sondern konnte gleichzeitig die Karriere von Goldberg beenden. Sofort danach folgte die erste Titelverteidigung von Abyss, da Homicide seinen Money in the Bank-Koffer eincashte. Abyss besiegte ihn allerdings trotz der zuvor absolvierten Elimination Chamber in dominanter Art und Weise. Im Anschluss folgte ein Kampf gegen seinen falschen Freund Eddie Guerrero bei der Fourth Anniversary Show, den Abyss ebenfalls für sich entscheiden konnte. Danach schloss Simulated Action Wrestling vorerst seine Pforten. Rückkehr zu Smackdown Anfang 2010 kam Abyss nach fast zwei Jahren wieder zurück zu Smackdown und traf dort beim Royal Rumble erstmals auf John Cena, den er prompt in einem Kampf um den World Heavyweight Title besiegen konnte. Dadurch wurde Abyss der erst zweite (und letzte) Wrestler überhaupt, der sowohl bei RAW, als auch bei Smackdown den höchsten Titel erringen konnte. Ironischerweise war Cena der erste, und so fehdeten die gemeinhin als erfolgreichsten Wrestler der SAW-Historie anerkannten fast ein halbes Jahr um den Titel. Nachdem Abyss auch das Rematch bei WrestleMania 4 gewinnen konnte, bekam Cena beim Judgment Day noch eine letzte Chance, diesmal allerdings in einem 3-Way Match mit Steve Austin. Im dritten und finalen Anlauf sicherte sich Cena dann doch noch den Titel, bei The Bash bekam nun jedoch Abyss sein Rematch. Nach einem furiosen Finale der Fehde, in dem Mitchell und Abyss Cena sprichwörtlich durch die Hölle gehen ließen, konnte Abyss auch in einem Hell in a Cell Match nicht gewinnen und musste sich aus dem Main Event verabschieden. Das war jedoch kein großer Verlust, denn Simulated Action Wrestling sollte daraufhin zum zweiten Mal in einem halben Jahr den Betrieb einstellen. Anfänge von Backlash Im Herbst 2010 kehrte SAW mit einem neuen Brand, Backlash, zurück, das fortan RAW und Smackdown ersetzen sollte. Beim ersten Pay Per View, der Survivor Series 2011, sollte der neue SAW World Heavyweight Title zum ersten Mal vergeben werden, und Abyss war einer der sechs Teilnehmer. Auch Super Dragon nahm an dem Match teil, was den beiden Anlass dazu gab, ihre zwei Jahre alte Fehde, die nie zu einem wirklichen Abschluss gekommen war, erneut aufzunehmen. Nachdem Diamond Dallas Page das Match und den Titel gewann, konzentrierte Abyss sich wieder ausnahmslos auf den Dragon. Er toppte seine Anzünd-Aktion von 2008 sogar noch, als er mit eingen anderen Mitgliedern des späteren Dungeon zusammen auf den Dragon einschlug, sie ihn nach draußen auf den Parkplaz der Halle zerrten und Abyss dem dort auf dem Boden liegenden Dragon mit einem Cinder Block auf den Kopf schlug. Dadurch trug der Dragon einen Bruch der Schädeldecke sowie nicht näher feststellbare Schäden am Gehirn selbst davon und verschwand aus den Shows. In der Zwischenzeit schlossen Abyss und James Mitchell sich zunächst mit Mark Henry, der sich nunmehr Mark Attack nannte, und später den Fear of Faces zu Backlashs erstem Stable, dem Dungeon, zusammen, unter der Leitung von James Mitchell und einem zunächst anonymen Mick Foley. Letztes Kapitel mit Super Dragon Im Royal Rumble Match feierte Super Dragon überraschend sein Comeback um sich an Abyss zu rächen, doch die beiden trafen nicht aufeinander. Daher wollte der Dragon sich nun bei einer Wochenshow rächen, doch die Ärzte versagten ihm, jemals wieder in einen Ring zu steigen. General Manager Hells Guardian wollte das natürlich respektieren, wusste aber auch, dass Backlash einen Star wie den Dragon braucht. Daher erlaubte er ihm einen Auftritt, untersagte ihm jedoch körperlichen Kontakt. Natürlich ließ sich der Dragon trotzdem von Abyss provozieren, woraufhin er suspendiert wurde. Doch schließlich setzte er ein finales Match der beiden für WrestleMania fest. In einem fantastischen Match setzte sich Super Dragon durch und beendete danach, wie zuvor angekündigt, seine Wrestling-Karriere. King of the Ring 2011 Nachdem Abyss danach mehr im Dungeon abtauchte und sich dadurch langsam eine Fehde gegen Diamond Dallas Page andeutete, qualifizierte sich Abyss gegen Terry Funk zum King of the Ring Turnier. Dort setzte er sich gegen Christian, Kurt Angle und im Finale gegen Drew McIntyre durch und konnte so zum zweiten Mal in seiner Karriere (als erster Wrestler bei SAW überhaupt) dieses Turnier gewinnen. Road to SummerSlam Statt, wie von Abyss gewünscht, ihm ein Match gegen Diamond Dallas Page zu gewähren, nahm der Dungeon Page mit einem Angriff aus den Shows. Dies führte zu einem Streit der beiden Anführer James Mitchell und Mick Foley. Beide wählten einen Wrestler aus dem Dungeon, den sie bei The Bash 2011 für sich antreten lassen wollten, wobei es in diesem Match um nichts Geringeres ging, als die Führerschaft im Stable. Mitchells Wahl fiel auf Abyss, Foley pickte El Montana. Bei The Bash 2011 ergab sich dann aber eine unerwartete Wendung. Der komplette Dungeon wandte sich gegen Mick Foley und es setzte einen Beatdown gegen den ehemaligen Master. Danach war für Abyss der Weg für den Titelkampf gegen Randy Orton beim SummerSlam geebnet. Abyss geriet aber in Streit mit James Mitchell, weil er den Titel alleine und nicht mithilfe des Dungeon gegen Orton gewinnen wollte. Außerdem mischte sich CM Punk noch in die Fehde ein. Nachdem Punk einen Titleshot bekam, den er gegen Orton verlor, musste er von nun an Orton den Rücken frei halten, wie er für den Fall einer Niederlage versprochen hatte. SummerSlam Beim Match zwischen Orton und Abyss geschah dann so einiges. Zuerst kam Mark Attack zum Ring, konnte aber nicht eingreifen, da er von CM Punk, der sich unter dem Ring versteckt hatte, abgefangen wurde. Gleichzeitig ging im Ring der Referee zu Boden und zu aller Überraschung nutzte CM Punk dies um Abyss einen Stuhl zuzuwerfen. Dieser nutze die Chance und zog Orton den Stuhl über und gewann wenig später auch das Match und den Titel. Die Hölle auf Erden Natürlich ließ Orton die Niederlage nicht einfach auf sich sitzen und es enstand eine Fehde der beiden Kontrahenten, bei der CM Punk jedoch immer im Hintergrund mitspielte. Im Verlauf der Fehde sagte James Mitchell, dass es für Orton "die Hölle auf Erden" sein würde, den Titel von Abyss zurückzugewinnen. Dies, und der nötige Schutz vor einem weiteren Eingriff von CM Punk, führten dann zu einem Hell in a Cell - Match bei Reborn, das Orton für sich entscheiden konnte. Noch ein Käfig Als nächstes stand die Suvivor Series auf dem Programm und damit das Elimination-Chamber-Match. Im Vorfeld versuchte CM Punk erneut sowohl Abyss, als auch Randy Orton aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Er bot James Mitchell eine Zusammenarbeit in der Chamber mit Abyss an, was Mitchell allerdings nach einigen Überlegungen ablehnte. Auch wenn Punks Bemühungen zunächste fruchtlos blieben, am Ende entschied er die Chamber für sich und begann seinen inzwischen legendären Run als Champion. Erfolge *Hall of Fame-Einführung 2013 *King of the Ring-Sieger 2009 & 2011 Titel *1x SAW World Heavyweight Champion *2x SAW Heavyweight Champion *1x World Heavyweight Champion SAW100 *Platz 2 in den SAW100 2009 *Platz 6 in den SAW100 2010 *Platz 11 in den SAW100 2011 *Platz 76 in den SAW100 2012 Year End Awards *Year End Awards 2009: Sieger der Kategorien "Wrestler des Jahres", "Turn des Jahres" und "Stable des Jahres" (mit Big Show, Christopher Daniels, Jeff Hardy, Kane & Matt Hardy) *Decade End Awards: Sieger der Kategorie "Turn der Dekade" (Abyss gegen James Mitchell) Wissenswertes *Neben John Cena ist Abyss der einzige Wrestler, der sowohl bei RAW, als auch bei Smackdown und Backlash den jeweils höchsten Titel erringen konnte. *Abyss ist der erste Wrestler bei SAW, der den King of the Ring zwei Mal gewinnen konnte. Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler